Harry and Hermione
by philstar22
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It is a poem describing the way I see Harry and Hermione's feelings developing in book 6 and 7.
1. Default Chapter

Harry and Hermione  
  
Harry  
Friendship, what an interesting word  
Who would have thought it could mean so much  
I did not see, I could not see  
She was there, always, by my side  
I never even thought I could feel this way  
It happened so slowly, I did not know  
Now it seems like it has always been  
The love we share that will last forever  
I never understood until it hit me hard  
I love Hermione with all of my heart  
She is my everything, without her I'm incomplete  
She's been with me through everything, my greatest ally  
I need her desperately, nothing matters without her  
I'd do anything for her, anything at all  
With her I can be myself, my fame does not matter  
I love her so much, I want to protect her  
Yet I know I need her, there by my side  
Together we will face all odds  
Hermione and Harry together forever  
  
Hermione  
Who would have thought this would be me  
I'm supposed to be rational, but I just cannot be  
When I'm with him the world goes away  
My heart races past and my head spins away  
When I see his pain, I want to fight  
To hug him and make the hurt go away  
I know he's been through more than I can say  
Yet I will always be there at his side  
He is mine as I am his  
My Harry, my only, my love, and my joy  
How I want to tell him but I have not the words  
All of my knowledge just isn't enough  
To describe how I feel for this wonderful man  
I will be there for him, whatever he faces  
I know we're not perfect, but together we're more  
He sees me as me, not the know-it-all brain  
He could have anyone, but he chose me  
Why, I know not, but this I know  
Our love will outlast all that tries to part us  
We will stand side by side until our lives leave us  
Harry and Hermione, Hermione and Harry  
Together forever, love never ends 


	2. Harry

Harry  
Alone, I feel so alone and lost  
Guilt fills me, and fear  
How can I be what they expect me to be  
Perfect Harry, famous Harry,  
The boy-who-lived Harry  
Who sees me for me, sees past the fame  
I need someone, I don't know who  
I need a touch, a hand, a heart  
Someone who understands  
Someone who feels  
There is no one here with me  
Here she is, my light, my hope  
Hermione, the one I need  
She can bring me out of dark  
With her I see past guilt  
With her I see past fear  
With her I am not alone  
With her I am complete  
Hermione, I need you,  
I love you, I feel you  
You are here with me  
You'll never leave  
Hold my hand, give me a hug  
Never let go, keep me safe  
Keep me from my doubts and guilt  
Oh, how I need you, my Hermione  
I am yours 


	3. Hermione

Hermione  
  
Know it all, no I don't Yet that's what they say No one wants to be with me Except to copy my work There is nothing wrong with being smart But somehow others don't agree No one sees the things I see No one cares for what I care for No one respects my point of view No one sees the real Hermione Stress, my life is full No time to think, to relax, to stop Must keep busy, must work,work,work Who is there when I'm alone Who can help me find some time  
  
Then I see him, sitting there Harry, my Harry, my one true love He sees me for me, respects who I am He loves me, helps me, is always there I need him so, like he needs me He lets me be me, be my own true self He lets me have my passions He does not mock them or me My Harry, My Harry, I need him so. 


	4. Harry and Hermione

Harry and Hermione  
Together we're more  
Together were full  
Together we can face it all  
Together no one or anything  
Can pull us apart and break our love  
We need each other more than we can say  
Nothing else matters without each other  
You are the light that fills my day  
You are the joy that helps me live  
You mean more than anyone else  
With you I can forget all the pain  
With you I can be who I really am  
You see the real me  
You love me because of it  
Not in spite of it  
I need you so, and you are mine  
I am yours each and every day  
We are destined for love  
Meant to be  
Lets be together as long as we can  
Let nothing tear us  
You are love  
I love you more than I'll ever know  
My love, my life, my all, my one 


End file.
